


Passing Fancies

by Muccamukk



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet of River and Eight crossing timelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Fancies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/gifts).



> Content note: Minor spoilers for "The Husbands of River Song."

River pulled the TARDIS door closed, giving it an extra tug to make sure the lock clicked in. She might borrow as required, but she would hardly leave the Doctor open to theft. Especially not _this_ Doctor, who seemed to have things happen to him a good deal more than he happened to things.

There he was now. River let herself fade back into the crowd and watched him stride up to the TARDIS, curls bouncing and tails of his velvet frock coat swirling about him.

Oh, the things River would do to this body if she could. He was so _young_ ; not just his face–River had seen him younger–but his eyes. His eyes made River want to weep, for more than one reason.

He opened the door–still rolling on the balls of his feel as though he was only just keeping himself from dancing to music only he could hear–and seemed about to vanish inside when he turned sharply, and almost directly toward River. She looked away, pretending to search the shop windows across the avenue, only looking at him when it was clear that he was going to stare.

His gaze met River's, his lips–such beautiful lips–parted, and he looked as though he were about to say her name.

Then he shook his head sharply and jerked the door open the rest of the way open.

River wanted to call out and stop him. _Hello, Sweetie_ , she'd say, or, _What took you so long?_ or _Run!_ , but River pressed her lips together and turned away from the click of the door and wheezing sound of the TARDIS dematerialising.

There would be other days, and other Doctors. For now, she had a vault to crack and a tomb to un-rob.


End file.
